1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a structure configured to make light emitted from a user input unit arranged in a front side thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
As a touchscreen is applied to such a mobile terminal, a keypad or various buttons tend to be omitted. Here, to prepare for a problem of touch input error or for user convenience, there may be provided in the mobile terminal a user input unit applied a physical pressure by a user to input a signal.